User talk:Nipa's Weasel
New Comp Ace Manga Hi, I am a member of a SW community in Chinese area (ie.: China, Hong Kong, Taiwan) and I mainly do scans, typesets and a little bit of translation. There's a new Comp Ace Manga featuring Wilma Bishop and her Isle of Wight detatchment and I have the raw scan of act.1. I see that this wiki does not have any infos about it, and I was wondering, do you guys need me to send the scans to you? 14:07, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Pixy132 14:07, May 3, 2011 (UTC) SW doujins, Manga Pal. Nipa, Thanks for the link. Are you saying that the short-stories in the SW doujins on Manga-Pal are in English? I was aware that the doujins have 'English' subtitles, but not that the short-stories were translated as well. Makuhari Fan01 15:18, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Nipa, The change I made on 06-12 to Katharine O'Hare was fixing a link. (The link to USS Lexinton was dead.) On the changes page it shows a (-5) by that note. Is that bad? And should I even be botherring you with this? (Talking to people I've had contact with instead of hunting down the link to a mod, sorry!) Makuhari Fan01 17:14, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Appologies. Sorry about that. I guess I didn't read something I should have somewhere in the site rules.Makuhari Fan01 16:17, July 12, 2011 (UTC) About the manga; Nipa, (Had to go to work earlier, so this message comes now.) Is there something else I should have done instead? Or are you saying not to post the manga in any form at all? I have no objection if that is the rule. However I would like to say that having a story/manga/doujinshi listed as translated in one of the appropriate pages is all well and good, but there not being any information on how or where it can be found (if there isn't a link leading to one of this site's pages,) can be frustrating. I only found the 1.5 manga because I was searching a manga site for something completely unrelated, and stumbled across it while searching through their 'S' listings. Makuhari Fan01 04:51, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Finding things. Nipa, Thanks for the link. I can't argue with the main point of what you've said. All I can say is you seem to have more faith in search-engines than I've ever had. Have I ever found a specific item using a search engine? Of course, but sometimes the results that come back from a search boggle the mind. As far as 4chan goes; I wouldn't trust anything to last on that place twenty-four hours. Much less long-enough to be found after several days. The only thing I consider to be useful on 4chan is /rs/ the Rapidshare page. I've found many, many things I've been looking for there. (Having to surf through a sea of results and dead links is sometimes a problem though.) In any case; I appologize once more for what I did. Makuhari Fan01 08:30, July 13, 2011 (UTC) alright. I'll add the naming convention stuff and plaigarize some of the "is it canon" stuff. I knew i forgot something, which was the naming convention, and i didn't have a good way to articulate the "is it canon" bit. --Snugglemuffins (SW talk) (SG talk) irc.rizon.net#aliveandwell 23:21, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Something you may like Found this awhile back, and figured you may like it. I'll only post the link, since I'd rather not upload any images for now. http://touch.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=manga&illust_id=19312685 Hope you like it, and sorry for bothering you. (Zoids Fanatic 01:22, November 4, 2011 (UTC)) Talk pages. Some wiki users suggested I create some talk pages about the wiki pages I created but I can remove them if they are pointless.Jungi 05:20, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Trinity Translations Nipa, The group is Trinity Translations. Admittedly, a lot of adult stuff, but we have done several non-H works, including some Negima items, and an english-only version of 'Star of Africa' that includes an english version of the previously japanese-only mini-fic Der Stern von Africa. (Baka-Tsuki script. Most of the other Witches of Africa doujins included english versions of the Mini-fics, but 'Star' didn't.) The Mori Ranmaru doujin is the first Strike Witches project done completely by our group. I'm hoping to make the Comptiq release a regular release as well, but that's still a bit iffy. Also working on completing a tank version of 1.5, unless the original group suddenly comes back from the dead, and does so themselves. Sorry I took so long to reply to your message. Since this is a puplic site, I didn't want to link directly to a site with NSFW doujins. If you need a link, let me know, and we'll figure something out.Makuhari Fan01 21:26, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I can't. never used it and have no idea how to.Makuhari Fan01 00:49, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Not gonna' happen... Nipa, Sorry, I may be able to take a screwed up tank-scan, SW 1.5 before and rebuild it, SW 1.5 after (amongst other skills I have,) but some kind of command/prompt based IM system where I have to remember a buch of things just to make it work is too much like formula math, which is something I just complely flat-line on. Firefox lost a coustomer the first time I encountered their browser and it was impossible to use. NOT very user friendly. (2005.) rizon was seriously 'huh?' Their site homepage doesn't have an obviuous link to where to register, and when I found it, there was a lot of '/do this' without any explainations of exactly HOW I was supposed to '/do this.' (Type such and such to get started... okaaayyy... where exactly am I supposed to do this?) Maybe if I'd gotten into IRC way back when I first got into computers I would feel differently... I could give you the BakaUpdates page which would be an indirect link.Makuhari Fan01 14:52, January 7, 2012 (UTC) IRC, manga. Nipa, I'll have to consult with a friend I call my 'go-to IT-guy' about IRC. If he can explain it to me, we'll see. As for the manga; what I'm using is the only raw I've managed to find. (That one page just looks like the same scan with better leveling, it is just as badly out of alighnment as the one I used. I can sympathize with whoever did the scan though, it looks like he didn't want to de-bind the book, something I almost never do, and that always makes scanning hard to do right.) Then there are five missing/extra pages. (I've never seen the magazine raw of 7, so I don't know about those two.) One from chapter 5 of 'The Karlsland Ghost,' sw_97 and two from chapter 6. sw_114 and sw_115 I have been to four different on-line manga sites. Three only have c1-6, and one only has 1-3, and 5. If 7-8 exist, they aren't posted anywhere I can find. Makuhari Fan01 16:40, January 7, 2012 (UTC) C81 Firstspear. Nipa, My Unknown Witches and Sphinx 4 showed up today! Yay! Dang though; Unknown Witches is a manga! I thought it was just going to be a doujin like the World Witches releases! Makuhari Fan01 17:53, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Just send me a PM if you want to know more. You know where to find me, and I'd prefer not to draw the discussion out any more than necessary. It was a culmination of a lot of things rather than a specific incident. --Snugglemuffins (SW talk) (SG talk) irc.rizon.net#aliveandwell 08:18, February 11, 2012 (UTC) long winded self serving crap Alright, look, it wasn't just that one isolated incident that you mentioned in the first post that lead to the ban, it was the end result of pretty much his entire stay. I did try to accomodate him as much as possible, but when he tried to turn me into some sort of adversary just for making him follow the guidelines we already had, it got really hard to work with him. That, and he didn't actually do that much on the wiki itself. he'd bitch, whine, and moan for things to happen on the talk pages but when he finally got his way he didn't really follow through on making those improvements he supposedly couldn't make before, he just moved on to something else. Then, when I finally drew the line in the sand, he decided to play along, but he made the unfortunate decision to preface his reply with a "those threats aren't new" which gave me the distinct impression that he would only be civil until he thought I was looking the other way. Since at that point I already gave him a final warning, I didn't think there was anything else left to say. Banning him wasn't something I did lightly. If he hadn't gone out of his way to call my bluff at every step of the road, he'd still be here. --Snugglemuffins (SW talk) (SG talk) irc.rizon.net#aliveandwell 21:29, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Poor Nueroi... If that's supposed to be a Neuroi in the picture of Martina Crespi you uploaded, it has no idea what it's gotten itself into... Seriously... a Neuroi disguising itself as a soccerball? Probably the worst thing it could have done... Fans in Europe already have a reputation for being a bit rough... (at least to us Yanks,) and if the players and fans were witches... Makuhari Fan01 23:21, February 13, 2012 (UTC) (Insert joke about the Italian national team and acting here) Yeah i don't think that neuroi has too much to worry about. --Snugglemuffins (SW talk) (SG talk) irc.rizon.net#aliveandwell 22:48, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Request Do you know anyone that can do a rough translation for the endings of Strike witches 2 DS ? 16:18, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Drdeath66